Bird ERP Logs from (At the time) Redemption's Edge CMRP
by Quintinthegr8
Summary: Me and another bird GET IT ON in these, direct, copy and paste logs. I left in the extra server gibberish for authenticity :3


Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Me chirps'.

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Me chirps'.

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Me picks up the gun with his feet'.

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Me shits on the ladys head'.

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Me shits on the ldies face'.

Alexia Britherson has gained a Raging Bull 1435563789.

Alexia Britherson has lost a Raging Bull 1435563789.

Alexia Britherson has used '/InvAction use m9k_ragingbull 1435563789'.

SWEP:SetWeaponHoldType - ActIndex[ "" ] isn't set! (defaulting to normal)

SWEP:SetWeaponHoldType - ActIndex[ "" ] isn't set! (defaulting to normal)

SWEP:SetWeaponHoldType - ActIndex[ "" ] isn't set! (defaulting to normal)

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Me hovers'.

Pigeon McPigeonson has taken damage from Alexia Britherson with m9k_ragingbull.

[OOC] Pvt. Jesus Manendez: Back.

Alexia Britherson has killed Pigeon McPigeonson with Raging Bull.

[OOC] Alexia Britherson: FUCK YOU

[OOC] Alexia Britherson: Not you, Jesus.

[OOC] Pvt. Jesus Manendez: What?

[OOC] Pvt. Jesus Manendez: Oh.

[OOC] Pigeon McPigeonson: I Just shit on a lady and she killed me.

=ACG= Nate (STEAM_0:1:64153796) has connected.

=ACG= Nate has connected to the server.

[HTML] Uncaught TypeError: Property 'group' of object #error is not a function

[HTML] Uncaught TypeError: Property 'group' of object #error is not a function

Alexia Britherson has used '/PM jesus can you spawn me some ammo because i just wasted it all murdering his ass.'.

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Tweet I'M BACK!'.

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Tweet What's up?'.

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Me get's a confused type look on his jead'.

Alexia Britherson has used '/Me looks down at the table, tears wetting her cheeks.'.

[RE]Darth Quintonias has created a Bird character called 'Birdette'.

[RE]Darth Quintonias has loaded the character 'Birdette'.

[HTML] Uncaught TypeError: Property 'group' of object #error is not a function

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/It the bird screams "allah allah jihad" and explodes.'.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

Birdette has taken damage from worldspawn.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Tweet What's wrong human?'.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

[OOC] Alexia Britherson: I feel as though I'm missing out on some hot ass bird action.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

[OOC] Pigeon McPigeonson: Let's do it. Bird ERP commense

[OOC] Birdette: How DID YOU KNOW!?

[OOC] Birdette: Love ya 3

[OOC] Alexia Britherson: YES.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

** Birdette chirps in bird "Hello?"

Birdette has used '/Tweet Hello?'.

** [Average Pigeon, White...] begins to shit on the table

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Me begins to shit on the table'.

** Birdette chirps in bird "Let me in!"

Birdette has used '/Tweet Let me in!'.

** Birdette chirps in bird "I smell my mate!"

Birdette has used '/Tweet I smell my mate!'.

** [Average Pigeon, White...] flys to the door

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Me flys to the door'.

[LOOC] Pigeon McPigeonson: XD

[LOOC] Alexia Britherson: so help me

[LOOC] Alexia Britherson: i will murder you all

Birdette says "KAW AKW!"

[LOOC] Pigeon McPigeonson: GG

Alexia Britherson has used '/StorageClose'.

** Birdette chirps in bird "Let's make babies!"

Birdette has used '/Tweet Let's make babies!'.

[LOOC] Pigeon McPigeonson: X

[LOOC] Pigeon McPigeonson: XXX

[LOOC] Pigeon McPigeonson:

[LOOC] Alexia Britherson: i can't spawn any props

[LOOC] Alexia Britherson: rip

** Birdette chirps in bird "NIce place you have here!"

Birdette has used '/Tweet NIce place you have here!'.

** Pigeon McPigeonson chirps in bird "We'll bang, okay?"

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Tweet We'll bang, okay?'.

[LOOC] Birdette: What do you see in chat alexia?

[HTML] Uncaught TypeError: Property 'group' of object #error is not a function

** Pigeon McPigeonson chirps in bird "We'll bang okaaayyy..."

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Tweet We'll bang okaaayyy...'.

** Birdette chirps in bird "Ok!"

Birdette has used '/Tweet Ok!'.

** Birdette chirps in bird "follow me!"

Birdette has used '/Tweet follow me!'.

** [Average Pigeon, White...] would fly to the couch

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Me would fly to the couch'.

** Birdette waves her birdy buttocks in the air.

Birdette has used '/Me waves her birdy buttocks in the air.'.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

** [Average Pigeon, White...] would begin to make love to the other bird

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Me would begin to make love to the other bird'.

** Birdette chirps in bird "How should we do this?"

Birdette has used '/Tweet How should we do this?'.

** Birdette takes it like a champ!

Birdette has used '/Me takes it like a champ!'.

** Pigeon McPigeonson chirps in bird "Birdy style."

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Tweet Birdy style.'.

[LOOC] Alexia Britherson: oh

** Two birds fucking

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/It Two birds fucking'.

** Birdette chirps in bird "AHH! PEEPING TOM!"

Birdette has used '/Tweet AHH! PEEPING TOM!'.

[LOOC] Alexia Britherson: DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW BIRDS HAVE SEX

[LOOC] Pigeon McPigeonson: Who does?

[LOOC] Birdette: no...

** [Average Pigeon, White...] finishes

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Me finishes'.

[LOOC] Birdette: Screening this later XD Going on twitter after XD

** Pigeon McPigeonson chirps in bird "Now lay eggs her."

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Tweet Now lay eggs her.'.

** mere seconds pass before she starts laying eggs.

Birdette has used '/It mere seconds pass before she starts laying eggs.'.

** Birdette pushes out five eggs.

Birdette has used '/Me pushes out five eggs.'.

[LOOC] Alexia Britherson: someone give me ammo

[LOOC] Pigeon McPigeonson: Nah.

[LOOC] Birdette: XD

[LOOC] Pigeon McPigeonson: Use the bird shits.

** Birdette chirps in bird "MY EEGGS!"

Birdette has used '/Tweet MY EEGGS!'.

** All the eggs exploded, dead baby birds inside

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/It All the eggs exploded, dead baby birds inside'.

** Birdette chases the egg crusher, pecking furiousky.

Birdette has used '/Me chases the egg crusher, pecking furiousky.'.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

Pigeon McPigeonson has taken damage from worldspawn.

** Pigeon McPigeonson chirps in bird "We'll go."

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Tweet We'll go.'.

[LOOC] Birdette: KAW KAW MUDDAFUCKAH!

Pigeon McPigeonson has taken damage from worldspawn.

** Birdette begins to peck her furiously.

Birdette has used '/Me begins to peck her furiously.'.

** Birdette finishes pecking her and returns to her amte.

Birdette has used '/Me finishes pecking her and returns to her amte.'.

worldspawn has killed Pigeon McPigeonson.

Birdette has lost a Suitcase 1435703154.

worldspawn has killed Birdette.

[OOC] Birdette: NOOOOO

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

Pigeon McPigeonson dies

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Event Pigeon McPigeonson dies'.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

Birdette has used '/Observer'.

Birdette senses her mate's death, and goes on to have sex with other birds/

Birdette has used '/Event Birdette senses her mate's death, and goes on to have sex with other birds/'.

*Sad Airhorn Plays*

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Event *Sad Airhorn Plays*'.

[OOC] Birdette: This took a turn for the wierd XD

[HTML] Uncaught TypeError: Property 'group' of object #error is not a function

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Tweet WHERE IS MY MATE?'.

worldspawn has killed Pigeon McPigeonson.

Pigeon McPigeonson dies again

Pigeon McPigeonson has used '/Event Pigeon McPigeonson dies again'.


End file.
